Eternity
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: If they're going to be stuck in here for an eternity, then at the very least they can make it worth it. Fractureshipping YBxRxTKBxYMxM , blood-drinking, heavy yaoi, lemon. Thief King Bakura is called Akefia, whether or not it's really his name. R&R!


**This is a oneshot, I couldn't expand on the plot if I tried. BUT there is a delicious lemon for my readers. In fact over half the story is a lemon. This is Fractureshipping. I wrote this cause I can't find _any_ fractureshipping fics and I feel that the multi-pairing is yummy! **

**R&R if you like it or know of any more fractureshipping stories!**

**(MAY HAVE AN OVER USE OF "Hikaris" or "Yamis" which doesn't look right to me at ALL!)**

* * *

**Eternity**

They're trapped here forever and they know it. Lost in the sands of time. One last gasping hope for survival put into a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. As Bakura fed his energy into that single piece, he locked himself, _all of himself, _into that piece. And when Marik tried to do the same, to survive, he locked himself, _all of himself_, into that piece as well. And so there they found themselves, one white haired boy, a demon in the flesh of the boy, a thief, an Egyptian boy, and a demon in the flesh of the Egyptian boy. All at once separated from the two bodies they once resided in and split into their own parts. Stuck inside the Millennium Puzzle as the Pharaoh got to move on, back to his own home. The fractured pieces of broken minds divided and stuck inside a labyrinth for all eternity.

Things could have been better of course, after all they all hated each other, but there was no use complaining. The demons had survived nearly 3000 years in an object once before, they could do it again. The boy and Egyptian, however, we're distraught to find out they we're trapped as well, secluded from their friends and family. The thief was merely amused at the situation, too confused as to how he got there to do much else other than enjoy the misery the humans were radiating. The demons locked each other in a terrible glaring match, each blaming the other for this turn of events.

The puzzle they were trapped in was a mess of staircases leading to nowhere and random rooms filled with strange items from the past. Here there was no need for food, or water, or sleep. There was no time in the puzzle to tick by. There was just each other, and the silence that inhabited the corridors of the puzzle. It was almost certain that they wouldn't be getting out of the puzzle anytime soon, if at all. Yugi was well on his way to freeing Atem, and then the puzzle would be lost forever, trapping their souls together in the process. The white haired demon realized the implications of this and was not very happy to imagine life stuck with his childish host, his former partner in crime, another demon, and a version of himself in his former glory. Just seeing the smug look, that he should be wearing, spread over the King of Thieves face was enough to make his anger triple and boil over.

"Dammit Malik! You have condemned us to this prison! Could you be anymore useless?" The anger bubbled and frothed in his heart, his revenge had been once again ruined by an idiot. Malik turned piercing lavender eyes on Bakura and sneered. "How is this _my_ fault? I would blame your inferior dueling ability!" Ryou flinched as Bakura roared in fury at the Egyptian. "Shut your insolent mouth! We wouldn't be here if you knew how to use your own Ra-damned deck!" Marik merely smirked and leaned against one of the many walls. Malik, on the other hand, seethed. "I knew everything about Ra, everything written on the card. How was I to know that it had _another ability_? Blame Pegasus and his stupidity not me, for I have done nothing wrong! Or perhaps blame that disgusting yami! It was his fault from the beginning; he had no right to take over my body!"

The argument continued on as Marik watched in a mix of amusement and annoyed distaste. Ryou sat in a corner, quiet and obviously fearing his yami's fury. Akefia Bakura, the King of Thieves, just grinned insanely to himself as the human and yami's argument offered him free entertainment. To him this was one big cosmic joke, nothing to fret over. After all, he was the King of Thieves, what did one such as he have to worry about? As the argument started to fizzle out when the combatants ran out of ammo, he turned his liquid silver eyes to Ryou. The boy was trying desperately to seem small and unnoticeable. For the most part it was working, but to the King of Thieves it was nothing but a signal to draw his attention. No easier target, than the one worried about being targeted.

Swiftly, he made his way over to Ryou, avoiding the other three occupants of the puzzle-room. He sat down next to Ryou, startling the boy as he wasn't aware he had been approached. "You look frightened." Ryou looked up at him, somewhat fearful of this version of Bakura. He was a murderer after all. "I-I'm fine. Thank y-you." Akefia smirked down at the small boy and raised a hand to caress his cheek. A soft blush dusted over Ryou's cheeks and his eyes got glassy as Akefia worked his knowledge of seduction on the boy. He leaned down, intent on claiming the small one's lips when a noise broke his concentration. "Oi! Don't do that! He's my host, not your next lay." Akefia shot a glare at the demon-like version of the boy. He didn't know who he was, but he reminded him of someone. "I can do as I please. I am the King of Thieves."

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, now let him go before I come over there and show you how angry I am." Akefia narrowed his eyes, smirking deviously. "Come then. I will kill you before you can land one hit." Bakura smirked even more evilly, almost in a challenge to Akefia. "I doubt that." And with that, Bakura launched himself at Akefia. He was fast, but the Thief was faster. He grabbed Bakura's fist, twisting his arm behind his back. But Bakura didn't give up, he swung himself around and his left fist connected with Akefia's jaw. He didn't get away unharmed though, his arm was wrenched out of the socket. They stood a few feet away from each, both panting. Bakura sneered before slamming his hand onto his right shoulder, popping the arm back into place. The sound made Ryou cringe and he backed even further into the corner.

"Funny to see the thief fight the thief over the host. Wouldn't you agree, Bakura?" Both Akefia and Bakura looked to Marik, confused over who he was speaking to. Akefia could have sworn he was talking to the demonic one, yet he used his own name. "Confused? Well you're the same person. I doubt either of you will get much farther than the other, already knowing every move that the other will make." Akefia turned to look at the yami before him. The yami was smirking at him. "Yes, I see your point Marik." Akefia frowned and surveyed the yami. He looked nearly identical to Ryou, but he had the personality of a thief. "I was shocked to see that a piece of my former self was hidden way in my soul. I suppose I shouldn't be so shocked though, I wasn't very happy to give up being the King of Thieves when I was first sealed into the ring."

Realization flooded over Akefia and he suddenly understood who this was in front of him. Zorc's Acolyte. "I see." Now understanding, Akefia lost interest once again and looked back to Ryou. The boy was curled into the corner, seemingly terrified. Akefia frowned and picked the boy up into his arms, the small thing didn't even complain. "Ah, ah, ah… I meant what I said before. The boy is mine." Akefia regarded Bakura and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want him? Certainly you don't need him in here." Bakura shrugged slightly still smirking evilly. "Well I am the only one allowed to molest my host. So put him down." Ryou peered at Bakura. "You'll hurt me." Bakura laughed devilishly. "And he won't?"

Ryou looked down defeated. Malik chose this moment to growl, approach Akefia, snatch Ryou out of his arms, and walk away. The three left in the room only stared in the direction Malik stormed off in. "Did my wayward host just steal your host out of the tomb robber's arms?" Bakura nodded with a smirk. "Shall we put aside past differences to go show them who the bosses are?" All three nodded and stalked off in the direction of the two hikaris. The yamis and thief found their prey in one of the larger rooms, one that conveniently had a bed. "Hold still Ryou." Malik was redressing Ryou in some more comfortable clothes he found lying in one of the rooms. They were loose Egyptian garments. Ryou was mildly struggling, confused at Malik's sudden streak of kindness. He was sure he was been trapped with the four cruelest people on the planet.

"What are we going to do? They will kill us if they get the chance." Malik shrugged at Ryou. "I don't think we can die in here. And we'll just avoid them at every opportunity." The three hiding in the shadows chose this moment to enter the light. "I don't think that will work dear hikaris. You see we're all trapped here for quite some time. The only thing we can do to entertain ourselves is play with you. We'll have plenty of time too. So you better get used to it." Malik glared at his yami and his eyes flashed dangerously. "I won't let you hurt either of us." Akefia frowned and approached the humans. "I never intended to hurt him. I just wanted to enjoy him; I would make sure he enjoyed himself too." Ryou blinked at Akefia and blushed. Bakura and Marik smirked from their place on the edge of the shadows. "We never said we'd hurt you either. All we want is something to occupy our time. And since you owe me Malik, I did get my self sent to the Shadow Realm for you, I don't see why I can't accept this as adequate repayment."

Malik shivered slightly much to the dark ones' pleasure. Bakura and Marik smiled as they walked forward, trapping Ryou and Malik in the room and near the bed. Malik frowned and backed onto the bed next to Ryou. "Malik, if we let them take what they want, maybe they won't hurt us." Malik looked to Ryou, searching his face for trickery, when he found none he sighed. "Fine." Both Ryou and Malik were caught unexpectedly as Bakura and Marik jumped them. The hikaris were forced onto the bed with their respective yamis above them. Akefia just slithered in next to Ryou.

The smaller boy could do nothing but gasp as two searing mouths descended on his neck. Malik made a similar, but muffled noise, as Marik claimed his lips. Akefia left hot trails down the left side of his neck, pausing to suck softly on his collarbone. Bakura latched on to his earlobe and teased it with his fangs. Ryou gasped and moaned as the two above him sent his senses wild. His hand curled listlessly in Malik's, only to tighten with every wave of pleasure. Marik left love bites all over Malik's neck, marking his host as his own. Bakura cast a glance at his former partner in crime and was pleased to find the Egyptian lost as Ryou in the sea of pleasure. He smirked as his leaned over to taste the caramel flesh. Malik cried out as Bakura nipped at his throat, laving it with his sinuous tongue. Suddenly all three dark ones were gone from them, leaving the hikaris gasping next to each other. All three were grinning at their handy work. "I say we let these kittens play with each other and give us a show. We can lay back and let them get us riled." Bakura grinned at Marik and Akefia nodded at him. "Good idea. I think we would all enjoy that."

Ryou and Malik didn't have a choice as they were lifted on the bed and switched positions with the yamis. They were confused as they were pushed into each other's arms. Malik and Ryou hold each other up while they try to catch their breath. "Huh?" Bakura, now lying in the middle of the bed with his two other partners on each side, smirks and tilts his head to the side. "Give us a show Hikari. We're oh so interested to see how you two interact." Ryou looked at Bakura for a moment before turning to Malik. Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's waist tighter and used one hand to lift up the panting boy's shirt. Malik gasped as cold air met his bare chest, barely lifting his arms so Ryou could get his shirt off. Ryou smiled softly, admiring Malik's beauty, before removing his own shirt and moving his fingers to caress the top of his pants. Malik purred and trailed open-mouthed kisses all over Ryou's chest, leaving the skin glistening.

"Ugh…" Malik found a nipple and started to suckle lightly, just teasing his new playmate. Ryou finished with his pants, leaving him in just boxers. Malik pulled back from Ryou to quickly shed his leather pants, and then he pounced back on the pale little kitten. Ryou gasped and mewled as Malik made sure to leave no section of him unexplored. Bakura smirked from his place on the bed as he watched the two play with one another. Akefia decided to start some exploration of his own, choosing to start with this _other_ him_._ He latched onto his jugular and lapped at his pulse, loving the erotic beat beneath his tongue. Bakura growled and fisted a hand in Akefia's hair to guide his movements over his flesh. Marik, feeling left out, decided to pull both hikaris into his arms, watching closely and participating in their foreplay.

Akefia and Bakura turned into a ball of limbs, tongues, and fangs. The two started to latch viciously onto each other's skin in an attempt to draw more blood than the other. Both indulged in quick gulps of the life liquid, loving the taste of each other. Having spent their time in Egypt as thieves, running from the Pharaoh and the law, they had to eat quickly. They developed a taste for undercooked, and even raw, meat fairly quickly. They learned to taste the subtle differences in blood behind the overall metallic tang. The certain sweetness or spice to blood flavored their meals. Human blood wasn't much different, becoming a strange but enjoyable drink when presented. Back in Egypt there were none of these life-threatening diseases infested in the blood, such as AIDS. And even now, all five men were clean of such problems, giving the two fanged ones a chance to indulge.

Marik made sure to keep both hikaris suitably distracted as he removed the small vial of oil from his clothes. He had spotted a bathing room on the way here. He found it weird that the puzzle should have one, but none the less he snuck in and grabbed a vial of oil just in case. He pushed the smaller ones out of his arms so that he could strip himself of clothing. Akefia and Bakura paused and looked at him. After a moment they started to do the same, quickly taking off their clothes. "Mm… Time for the main event." Ryou and Malik looked up from their playing, eyes wide. Both were virgins in every respect, this playing was more than they had ever experienced before. The two were confused as to how this was going to happen, there were too many people after all. But Akefia backed off from the two yamis, content to just watch for the first round. The two hikaris stared at their yamis, shocked to find them much different from themselves. Despite having a similar body, both Marik and Bakura had more muscle to their arms and torsos. They also had more length and girth to them as well, much to the hikaris' embarrassment.

Akefia was just built all around, seemingly made of muscle and toned everywhere; he was also looking the best in the manhood category as well. He smirked to himself in a personal victory, but otherwise said nothing. Bakura and Marik didn't spend much time surveying the competition, deciding to immediately attack the two before them. The oil was passed quickly between them, and their fingers were coated. Ryou and Malik had only a moments warning as their legs were forced apart and their yamis crawled between them. Ryou whimpered softly as Bakura forced one finger in, none too gently but not to harshly either. Malik didn't get much more than that either. Both yamis seemed determined to make this happen as fast as possible. Within five minutes, both were on the final finger, stretching the poor hikaris rapidly. Akefia was busy licking around Ryou's ear, much to the little one's delight.

"I think you're both ready." That was the only warning as both Bakura and Marik sat up and put themselves into position. Ryou slipped his hand in Malik's, clinging to the closest comfort dearly. The pain of the entrance wasn't as bad as either expected. But compared to how the yamis usually entered their body, it's not surprising this hurt less. Both paused as not to wound their hikaris' in their haste, then there would be no second round. They were always thinking for themselves after all. Bakura was the first to start again, pulling back just to slam fiercely into Ryou with his aim dead on. Ryou screamed in a mix of agony and ecstasy. "Bakura!" The word trailed off at the end into a low whine that peaked with every thrust of his yami's hips. Malik was near the same as Marik was determined to give him more pleasure than Bakura could give to Ryou. It was an all out competition between the two.

Akefia suckled lightly on Ryou's neck, nipping with his fangs to drive the boy mad. The only thing he was displeased about was the number of times Ryou called for the yami, but never for him. He was giving pleasure as well, he should be recognized. Then it hit him that the hikari probably didn't know his name. He smirked and moved to Ryou's ear. "Cry out for me, little one. Call for Akefia the King of Thieves." As expected, Ryou moaned his name needily. An idea struck him as he heard the pure need in Ryou's voice. He brought his lips back to Ryou's neck and toyed with it as he waited for the correct moment to strike.

The demons were thrusting desperately into the pure ones beneath them. Growls filled the air, and the hikaris pleaded with every god they knew of for relief from the heat filling them. Lust swirled in their veins and heat pooled in their belly. "Please! Oh Ra _please_!" Malik gasped for air as he tried to continue his make-shift prayer. Marik smirked through his thrusts and captured Malik's mouth, delving a tongue into the wet cavern. Ryou spasmed beneath his yami, far beyond begging and already walking the edge of heaven. Akefia grinned to himself and prepared to throw the little one over that lovely edge. Bakura was too far gone, thrusting madly and out of rhythm. Akefia snaked a hand between them, taking Ryou in his grasp and giving him just two long strokes. It was enough for Ryou, pushing him over. "AHHhhh!" With an inhuman growl, Bakura followed.

Ryou's need splashed over their abdomens, coating them both in it. Bakura filled Ryou to the brim with his need, the heat burning Ryou from the inside. Akefia licked his lips and sunk his teeth into Ryou's pale neck. Ryou gasped in the midst of his orgasm, shocked by the sweet pain that travelled up his neck. If anything, it fueled his desire even more. He whimpered as Akefia took in gulps of his blood, consuming the orgasm-sweetened liquid. Bakura growled at them, wanting to participate. Ryou sensed his yami's jealousy, so he tipped his head back further, giving Bakura plenty of room. He smirked wildly, sinking his own fangs in as the rode a tidal wave of pleasure. Ryou's eyes glazed over, the pain making him even hotter. Two tongues lapped at the twin wound, stroking his sensitive neck. Moans bubbled up from his throat to overtake the air. Akefia trailed his hands all over Ryou's body, intent on pushing the little one even further into bliss.

Slowly, the two started to come down from their high and Akefia backed off slightly to let them recover. Next to the three, Marik and Malik climaxed together. They screamed their delight for the world to hear. It echoed down the empty halls, and brought a moment of life to the desolate puzzle. Malik lunged forward and captured Marik's lips, their tongues dancing to the beat of their orgasm. His hands fisted in Marik's soft blond hair and he pressed their chests together to maximize the heat. Sweat dripped off the tanned flesh and they became barely distinguishable from the other. A mess of blond hair, Egyptian flesh, sweet pink nipples perked despite the heat, and beautiful gold pieces that were not removed in their haste to make love. To the three watching, they looked every inch the part of Gods. Bathed in lust and gold, the two united in bliss whereas they would have never united before. Marik carefully eased off of his hikari, leaving the poor gasping boy to catch his breath.

The yamis removed themselves from the hikaris, a small wince from each boy in response to the slight pain. "That was much better than expected." The three others besides Bakura nodded their heads in agreement. No arguments were born in this moment of truce. They were all doomed to be stuck here after all. Akefia allowed them a few moments of rest, but he was intent on getting _his_ pleasure too. The show was perfect, but as the King of Thieves he could not be satisfied by _one_ of the other four. He wanted all of them, and so he would have them. Surreptitiously he snuck over Bakura and Ryou, landing in the absolute middle of the large bed. The hikaris lay on each side of him and the yamis were at the ends as if to protect the hikaris. As four turned their heads to regard Akefia. His intentions were obvious to all of them. He put his hands behind his head, smirked and raised and eyebrow. "Well then?" The yamis scowled, but both hikaris timidly started to explore, their shyness destroyed by the post-orgasmic air that had settled in the room.

Malik, being the bolder of the two, immediately latched on to a perfect pink nipple in the sea of flawless tan skin. His mouth suckled lovingly at the bud, making it harden under his tongue. Ryou kissed his way across Akefia's jaw before kissing several times at the side of his mouth. Akefia enjoyed it, but soon got impatient and captured the little one's lips. Ryou moaned happily as Akefia teased his tongue slightly. Feeling left out, the yamis approached them. Bakura looked Akefia over critically, deciding to start low on the abdomen. He used his tongue to tease all the places he remembered used to drive him insane. He dipped his tongue into the Thief's navel and swirled it around. Akefia groaned into Ryou's mouth. Marik, feeling devious, started low as well. He took Akefia's length into his hands and gave it a slow stroke. The Thief broke away from Ryou's mouth to growl down at Marik. "Don't tease me demon."

Marik smirked and started to leave closed-mouth kisses up the side of his manhood. Malik took the time to switch to the other nipple and start the same ritual with it as he performed on the last. Akefia started to suck again on the already sealing wounds on Ryou's neck, making the little one gasp quietly in pleasure. The bite wounds reopened easily and more blood greeted the Thief's tongue. Bakura nipped Akefia's flesh in jealousy. Ryou just sat complacently, secretly loving the sensation of having his blood consumed. Marik got bored quickly and started to suck on the head of the King of Thieves' length. Pre-cum flavored his mouth, pleasing the yami with its bitter but slightly sweet taste. Akefia, at this point, was nearly ready to give in. The sensations flooding his body were well worth the wait. He couldn't resist anymore as Malik bit down slightly on a nipple as Marik just perfectly added suction and Bakura licked a long strip across his belly, coupled with Ryou's delicious blood, it was too much for the Thief.

He backed away from Ryou's throat and released an animalistic growl. Marik, already sensing the impending orgasm, relaxed his throat expertly. He swallowed the seed as it flooded his mouth, consuming the Thief's essence greedily. Akefia was panting and growling softly in pleasure. He was pleased by the turn of events. Perhaps he could turn this eternal stay into an eternal vacation with the pleasure of four gorgeous bodies to warm his bed. The five finally collapsed onto the bed, spent by the long lovemaking session. But before they all drifted off, a quiet consensus passed between them. As long as they were all going to be stuck for an eternity in this Puzzle, they could enjoy every damned moment of it. Perhaps they could find that Ra-forsaken Pharaoh in here too. After all, they'd all _love_ to say hello.


End file.
